Kakome Kakome
by Mino Kaze
Summary: "ven... juguemos a morir" / by: OOMBBF


Inspirada en el juego Kakome-Kakome y la canción del mismo nombre de Vocaloid / Esta historia es una adaptación de la autora OOMBBF todos los derechos son de ella / Bakugan no me pertenece, dejen reviews n_n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace unas horas desperté.

Había varias personas rodeándome, eran doctores o eso creo, todos usaban batas blancas y gafas donde solo se podía ver el reflejo de una luz que probablemente se encontraba en el piso

Si mi memoria no me falla había tenido un accidente aéreo

Mi familia y yo naufragamos, no se si ellos se encuentran con vida

Me sentí un poco débil y me quede dormido

Al despertar me encontraba en una cama del hospital, en donde solo había una cama y yo, todo era blanco, las paredes, las sabanas, la almohada, el piso… me sentía como un personaje en un dibujo, el cual aun no coloreaban

Me levante decidido a investigar donde estaba y agradecer que me hayan ayudado porque hicieron un increíble trabajo, no siento que nada este fuera de lugar, solo me gustaría ver mi reflejo para no sentirme solo, pero aquí no había ningún espejo, no oía ningún sonido, ni siquiera podía oír mi respiración o mis latidos, probablemente al ser un hospital las paredes estarían aisladas

Al salir todo era igual de blanco, el techo, las paredes pero la diferencia es que el piso se veía impecable, pareciera que recién lo acababan de trapear pero estaba completamente seco, los largos pasillos estaban desiertos, a lo lejos podía divisar una luz… era un portón por donde entraban los rayos del sol

Me dirigí lentamente hacia ella, quería salir y ver otro ser vivo, mis oídos se llenaron del sonido de risas… de risas de niños

Apure mis pasos y los vi… habían varios niños jugando, se agarraban de las manos, uno de ellos estaba en medio con los ojos vendados y todos daban vueltas a su alrededor, lentamente me acerque a ellos

- hey ¿eres el nuevo? – Grito una chica de cabello naranja y ojos achocolatados, deteniéndose para verme, los demás imitaron su gesto y dejaron lo que hacían para mirarme –

- eh… supongo – conteste no muy seguro –

- ¡que bien te habíamos estado esperando! Me llamo Alice ¿quieres jugar?

- claro, ¿a que juegan?

- kakome – kakome, ¿lo conoces?

- no

- bueno te diré de que trata – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño con ojos rojos como el fuego – primero escogemos a uno al azar, al que le decimos "la cosa", la cosa tiene que vendarse los ojos, luego todos caminamos a su alrededor y comenzamos a cantar la canción de kakome – kakome, una vez termina "la cosa" debe decir el nombre de la persona que esta detrás suyo…

- parece fácil – Les dije con una sonrisa, nunca me había sido fácil socializar con la gente… me alegraba que ellos quisieran jugar conmigo –

- si, lo que hay una o dos cositas mas, no importa mucho la verdad… - dijo un chico de cabello entre azul aguamarina y verde con ojos grisáceos –

- ¿Cómo es la canción?

- oigan todos hay que cantarla para que él pueda aprenderla y cantarla con nosotros… - dijo Alice –

- antes, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el de ojos grisáceos –

- mi nombre en Shun, yo se que tu eres Alice – dijo señalando a la peli naranja – pero ¿y ustedes son?... – pregunté –

- Keith – respondió el rubio con ojos azules como el cielo –

- Mira – dijo la más pequeña de todas de corto cabello naranja y ojos azules –

- Ren – hablo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos –

- Runo – contesto una peli celeste con ojos verdes –

- Dan – dijo el de cabello castaño y ojos rojos –

- Ace – dijo quien estaba en el centro antes de que yo lo interrumpiera –

- Julie – dijo una chica de cabello amarrado en una coleta, de cabello plateado y ojos morados –

- Barón – dijo un chico de cabello rosado y ojos azules –

- genial entonces ¿Cómo es la canción? – pregunte, de pronto todos me rodearon lentamente dejándome en el centro del lugar, luego cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a caminar a mi alrededor, pero nadie me dio la pañoleta para que cerrara mis ojos… -

_**Kakome Kakome kago no naka no tori wa**_

_(Kakome Kakome el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula)_

Todos cantaron en perfecta sintonía, pero luego comencé a mirar borroso…

_**Itsu itsu deyaru?**_

_(¿Cuándo la abandonara?)_

Una briza me golpeo la cara, podía escuchar el canto de los demás aun, al abrir mis ojos mire el cuerpo de alguien en una orilla de la isla, rápidamente me dirigí hacia él pero a unos metros de donde se encontraba, mis pies se clavaron en la tierra, luego mire a los doctores acercarse y voltearlo. Era yo, me asuste bastante pero me tranquilice al ver como ellos comprobaban mi pulso y yo estaba bien, me cargaron y me llevaron hacia unas grandes puertas

Las voces de los chicos que recién conocí de hacían mas fuertes, la briza golpeo en mi cara de nuevo

_**Yoake no ban ini?**_

_(¿En la noche o el amanecer?)_

Ahora me encontraba en el lugar donde había abierto mis ojos por primera vez desde el accidente, mis ojos miraban a unos de los doctores, luego se posaron vaga y fugazmente donde yo me encontraba, y se cerraron de nuevo… uno de los doctores se acerco a mi con una gran jeringa que contenía un liquido color amarillo con pequeñísimos puntos negros en ella, la acerco a mi y la inyecto en mi brazo derecho, como si me hubiera puesto un resorte desperté de golpe y busque una salida, pero los doctores me rodearon, yo pataleaba e intentaba oponerme, pero al final entre los seis lograron esposarme a la cama de manos hasta que me dormí

La voz de los otros volvía a tomar fuerza y la ráfaga de aire no se hizo esperar

_**Tsuru to kame to subetta**_

_(La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan)_

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo que los doctores tenían mi cuerpo cubierto por una sabana roja hasta mi cuello, mi respiración era agitada

Uno de ellos tomo una segueta y comenzó a cortar mi cabeza en forma vertical

Yo estaba muy asustado, quería llorar y gritarme a mi mismo que reaccionara

De mi cabeza salía mucha sangre, demasiada pero era viscosa, tenía una ligera tonalidad amarillenta

- Clay pierde demasiada sangre hay que parar – le dijo uno a otro –

- relájate Michael solo es un huérfano, ¿Quién lo va a extrañar? – dijo el desgraciado que cortaba mi cráneo –

Al cortar un poco más el hombre llamado Clay aventó la segueta con la que me mataba lentamente con furia pero yo no podía moverme

- es el decimo chico al que le inyectamos en media década el químico ¿sus huesos no deberían ser como el acero ya?, ¡no entiendo que le pasa a la maldita sustancia "F" que no puede mutar a las personas normales en súper humanos! – exclamo con furia –

Diciendo eso, tapo mi cuerpo que aun se desangraba con una sabana blanca, sobre la roja que estaba sobre mí

_**Ushiro no shoumen daare?**_

_(¿Quién esta detrás de ti?)_

Escuche como la ultima palabra era cantada con mas calma y mas baja, al abrir mis ojos todos quienes estaban frente a mi tenían distintas cortadas, Alice no tenia el brazo derecho, unos no tenían ciertas partes del cuerpo, inclusive Julie solo era un torso

- ¿comprendes? Ya no puedes hacer nada… - dijo Alice mientras veía mi rostro con lastima –

- ¿Qué pasa si adivino el nombre la quien esta detrás de mí y cuales son los ligeros cambios de su forma de jugar Kakome Kakome?

- si lo adivinas cambias de roll con dicha persona y si pierdes… te cortamos la cabeza – dijo con naturalidad –

- ¿y duele? – pregunte con miedo –

- Shun, no es como si algo te pudiera lastimar, después de todo ya estas muerto, tu cabeza se regenera casi al instante

- y si se regenera… ¿Cuál es el punto de cortarle la cabeza a alguien? – pregunte con duda –

- siempre es divertido ver rodar la cabeza de alguien – dijo pasándome la pañoleta negra mientras ambos sonreíamos –

- ¿y luego que haremos? – Pregunte mientras Alice ataba la pañoleta a mí –

- esperar a que los científicos nos traigan otro nuevo – dijo mientras veíamos un par de científicos pasar por los enormes y solitarios pasillos con diferentes tubos de ensayos y sustancias de colores raros en ellos… -


End file.
